


瘾

by Shirley_Wuuuu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirley_Wuuuu/pseuds/Shirley_Wuuuu
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	瘾

瘾、  
01  
徐明浩觉得自己大概是病了，还是那种难以启齿的病。酥酥麻麻的感觉无时无刻充斥着他的身体，无论是在挥洒汗水的舞室里还是独身回家的地铁上，翻云覆雨的欲望浸到骨子里，叫嚣着空虚。  
“嗯...”进门的一瞬间，徐明浩就坚持不住，靠着门滑了下去，一路上布料的摩擦，把欲望送上了顶峰，他费了好大力气才坚持着没在路上就射出来。不知是汗水还是泪珠浸湿了徐明浩的睫毛，刚刚释放的欲望没过半分钟又如洪水猛兽般向他卷土重来。徐明浩慌不择路的跑到浴室，打开花洒想着冲掉这一身的情欲，却适得其反。他把自己沉进浴缸，氧气一点点在胸腔里流失，情欲却窜了满身，连指尖足尖都在颤抖。  
等器具完全没入，徐明浩才得到了被填满的充实感，随着震动的频率一阵阵颤抖，细碎的呻吟像是掰碎了从嘴里流出来。徐明浩摸上了前端，前后夹击的快感让他愉悦，那酥酥麻麻的欲望这才渐渐有了消退的迹象。  
折磨到自己只能射出稀薄的液体时，徐明浩才在快感中睡去。

徐明浩突然变成这样快有一个月了，在这之前，他还是个未经人事的处男。他不知这汹涌而来的欲望从何而来，却找到了能堪堪缓解它的方法——自慰。开始的时候还只是抚慰前端，等得到释放便能沉沉睡去，越到后来，欲望愈演愈烈，徐明浩顶着一张人畜无害却憋红的脸走进情趣商店，挑选看起来称手的器具，结完帐后立刻落荒而逃。徐明浩的第一次被自己搞得泥泞不堪，却也意外的得到了满足。整日的荒淫无度让徐明浩日渐消瘦，原本就单薄的他变得似纸般脆弱，连皮肉都要变得透明。

趁着自己理智还在，徐明浩预约了第二天的心理医生，尽管难以启齿，也不能再拖了。  
“请8号患者到9号专家诊室，请8号患者到9号专家诊室，请8号.......”  
专家门诊的医生竟然是个帅气的年轻男人，幸好早上的时候欲望不会来的那么快。  
“姓名？医院会保密，只是确认一下。”  
“徐明浩。”  
“年龄？”  
“23”  
“嗯，我看你预约信息上并没有说明情况，我需要了解一下你的情况。”  
眼前的医生带着无框的眼镜，眼镜下长着一双勾人的桃花眼，迟缓的欲望仿佛要在清晨提前觉醒。  
“嗯.......就是.....我不能控制自己的欲望.......”  
“是指性方面的欲望吗？”  
被医生一语道破自己的秘密，徐明浩臊得耳朵尖都是红的，在清晨的阳光里透着光。  
“这里只有我们两个，我是专业的医生，不用害羞，把具体情况说一下，我们才能进行进一步的治疗。”  
“情况大概持续一个月了，一开始只是有这方面的念头，到后来，天一黑下来，那种感觉就会在我脑子里徘徊，身体也会起反应，而且情况还在越变越糟糕。”  
“出现这种念头的时候会想到具体的人吗，还是就仅仅是想要发生性行为？”  
医生在病历上用钢笔写着徐明浩无法分辨的字符，骨节分明的手指仿佛一下下划在徐明浩的心上。  
“......单纯想，我连恋爱都还没谈过......”  
“现在状况已经到哪一步了？你有试着缓解这些性冲动吗？”  
徐明浩现在好想夺门而出，这种把自己扒光了摆在台面上让人剖析的感觉比情潮来临更让人羞耻。  
“一开始，单纯打个手冲就能解决，越到后来就...总之现在很难缓解了，所以我才来看医生的，我觉着自己是心理出了什么问题，才每时每刻都有这些荒唐的想法，我为什么要经历这些呢？你一句句问的那么轻松，我都要被折磨死了，我连恋爱都没谈过！”  
“你的意思是现在前列腺按摩也不能缓解你的性冲动了对吗？”  
“你非得问的那么明白吗？？我是看心理医生，不是男科！”徐明浩有些炸毛，情绪一激动，那些涅槃着的情欲又从心里露了头。  
“我要搞清楚你的状况，才能确定你这是属于病理性的性成瘾还是心理性的性成瘾。不要太过激动，情绪波动会影响你的荷尔蒙。”医生真诚的看着徐明浩，“出现性成瘾状况之前，你有没有对特定的对象产生性冲动？”  
“我都跟你说了，我，连，恋，爱，都，没，谈，过。”徐明浩忍着甚嚣尘上的欲望，一字一句的在爆发边缘说明了自己的情况。  
“经过我初步的判断，你应该是病理性性成瘾，建议你去体检中心做一个全身的检查。医院这边会给你安排体检时间，你注意一下邮件，预约好会给你发具体体检时间。等体检结果出来再来复诊，这是我名片，我叫金珉奎，怎么称呼我都行，到时候直接给我打电话预约就好。”  
“病理性？这玩意不是因为心理有问题？”  
“目前根据经验判断。你的情况应该属于病理性，所以需要做全方位检查才能确诊。病理性和心理性治疗方案大不相同，不能马虎。”医生按了手边的铃，“可以叫下一位了。”  
“就完了？”  
“嗯，结束了，回家好好休息吧，再见。”  
徐明浩边走边存上了金珉奎的电话，觉得自己心理医生看了个寂寞，把自己的老底揭了精光，还什么都没解决，反而变得一头雾水。金医生的绿色丝绒领带看起来质感很好，被它绑住，会不会很爽？徐明浩你在想什么？

回家之后欲望再次来袭，从前虚无缥缈的欲望落到了实处，从欲望变成了渴望，金医生的身影在脑海里横冲直撞，干净整洁的白大褂，打的一丝不苟的领带，横在领带前的那根领针都那么诱人。在性欲里挣扎的徐明浩失去了理智，进进出出的器具被具像成金珉奎身上那物，快感一波波涌上，隐忍的呻吟也变成一声声惊呼，情欲达到顶峰时，徐明浩竟呼出了金珉奎的名字。徐明浩觉得，自己要完蛋了。  
老式居民楼隔音向来不好，每到夜深人静的时候，四周各种细碎的声响都能听的一清二楚。金珉奎又听到楼下徐明浩在浴室呻吟了，今天的呻吟格外急促，还混着哭腔，要知道早上面诊的时候，金珉奎忍着胯下的炙热有多么痛苦。  
金珉奎确实是心理疾病方面的大拿，但不妨碍他有心理疾病的事实，只不过被他隐秘的藏了起来，在外人面前，他永远是那个帅气的好好医生。  
早上徐明浩一进诊室，他就认出了住在楼下的邻居。楼下的邻居实实在在的长在他的审美点上，秀气的样貌，像精灵一般轻盈的身躯。他一直默默关注着住在楼下的可爱男孩，平时轮休的时候，他还会开车跟到徐明浩上班的舞室，坐在单向玻璃后边观察徐明浩，荒废一天的时间，他管这种行为叫做了解猎物生活习惯，总有一天，猎物会到手。  
“啊!.....珉奎......嗯......”看，猎物上钩了。

02  
徐明浩沉浸在万劫不复的快感里，只有脑子是清明的，他的症状，在见了心理医生后又加重了，性瘾有了针对性，每当情潮来临，金珉奎那张英气的脸庞总会带着一抹邪笑出现在自己的脑海里。就连梦里也变得淫秽不堪，梦里的金珉奎在自己身上卖力的耕耘，还说着令人羞耻的情话，每天起床，徐明浩的内裤都是一片狼藉。  
上次面诊仅仅过了三天，徐明浩的性瘾就愈发重到不能正常上班了，裤子一摩擦，身前那物就会颤颤巍巍的立起来，前端留着晶莹的液体，诉说着渴望。徐明浩不着寸缕的把自己缩在双人床的角落，巨大的欲望快要把自己吞噬，他真的厌恶这样的自己，但又控制不住自己的身体，医院帮忙预约的体检到现在也没有通知，也没有可以诉说的朋友，自己就像一座孤岛，还有谁能听听自己的痛苦呢？

金珉奎是一个擅长等待的人。  
徐明浩是他轮休前的最后一个患者。轮休的这几天，他发现，徐明浩几乎没怎么出过门，细碎的声响每天都一声声落入金珉奎的耳朵，惹得他释放了好几次才抑制住直接下楼把猎物吃掉的欲望。  
徐明浩打来电话的时候，金珉奎正端着红酒，等待烤箱里烤的滋滋冒油的烧肉。  
“那个，金医生，我是徐明浩......”徐明浩的声音似有若无。  
“嗯。”金珉奎很惊喜，徐明浩那么容易害羞，竟然会主动打过电话来。  
“你能陪陪我吗？不说话也行.......”  
“其实你是想听我声音的吧，这样你才能更有感觉，欲望才能退的更快一些。”金珉奎摇着杯里的红酒，试探着自己的猎物。  
“我...我没有！...嗯....”徐明浩没想到那日不近人情的医生会说出这样的话，情绪一激动，酥酥麻麻的感觉又要复苏了。  
“你最好别对心理医生说谎，很明显的，再说对我产生性冲动很正常，证明我们明浩对性的要求还是很高的。”  
徐明浩被情欲折磨的有些恍惚，觉得自己可能打错电话了，是在梦里吧，所以那个不苟言笑的金医生才这样说话。  
“金医生，它真的越来越持久了，我觉得我要溺在里面了，求求你帮帮我吧。”  
“你想让我怎么帮啊，在电话里帮你吗？那鄙人乐意效劳。你闭上眼感受，我在抚摸你，从脖颈到胸膛，再从胸膛一路向下....”  
“金医生，你别说了”徐明浩的双手像是受着控制一般在身上游走，按照金珉奎的轨迹，亵渎着自己。  
“我在引导你摆脱性欲，你最好别说不要。”金珉奎的语气突然有一丝狠厉。  
徐明浩浑浑噩噩的忘了羞耻，在金珉奎低沉的嗓音里泄了一次又一次，一次次达到高潮时带着哭腔的尾音，勾着金珉奎的心一阵阵颤动，烤箱里的肉直到考到冒烟都无人问津。

03  
徐明浩觉得自己做了一场漫长且荒淫的梦，怎么能在金珉奎的声音下轻易的得到满足。  
预约的体检安排在下午，今天的欲望没有那么强烈，徐明浩提前半小时出了门。等排队到他准备交钱的时候，护士却告诉他体检的费用已经交过了，让他直接去诊室就可以。  
推开诊室的门，除了主治医生，还有金珉奎。  
“小徐是吧，金医生已经把你的情况告诉我了，你换一下拍片子的衣服，去里边等一下就好。”  
徐明浩看见金珉奎的瞬间就蒙了，不敢对上直勾勾盯着自己的眼睛，羞耻的尴尬和欲望一起涌了上来，搞得他甚至有点想吐。  
检查很快，徐明浩像块煎饼一样被正面拍了反面拍，还被套在一个长得像烫头机器的东西里拍了拍脑袋瓜。等徐明浩换回自己的衣服准备进入诊室时，听见了里边金珉奎和主治医生的对话：  
“他的情况可以确定是病理性的了，造影里看脑部长了一颗鹌鹑蛋大小的肿瘤，压迫了垂体，导致了性瘾。而且根据你给我的病例分析，肿瘤的生长速度很快，要尽快手术，恐怕不容乐观........”  
“手术成功几率大吗？”  
“百分之五十吧，要看患者意愿。还要做个切片确定一下是恶性还是良性。”  
“先别告诉他病情那么严重了，我循序渐进的和他讲吧。”  
听到脑瘤的时候，徐明浩就傻了，才多大年纪，怎么能得上这种病？  
进了诊室，主治医生给徐明浩说明了病情，按照金珉奎的意思弱化了病情，又安排人带徐明浩去做肿瘤切片。等都忙完，天已经黑透了。徐明浩呆滞的坐在医院走廊的长椅上，头顶突然落下一片阴影。  
“回家吧，明浩。”  
是金珉奎。  
“是你帮我交的体检费吗，多少钱我给你。”  
“不用了，神经外科主任是我大学同学，没要我钱。我送你回家，不早了。”  
“你怎么又像变了一个人一样，不苟言笑的是你，说着那种不像话的话的也是你，像现在这样嘘寒问暖的也是你，到底哪个才是真的你？”徐明浩抬头盯着金珉奎，眼神里写满了疲惫。  
“都是我，回家吧。”金珉奎从长椅上拉起徐明浩，带着人上了车。

“你知道我家在哪吗，就要送我回家？”徐明浩还在消化着发生在自己身上的荒唐事，话语间带满了刺。  
“我就住你家楼上。”  
徐明浩噤了声，他深知他住的那栋居民楼隔音有多么的不好，隔壁邻居几点起夜，他都能听的清清楚楚。  
就这么无言的行驶了几分钟，再过一个路口就要到家了。  
“我还能活多久啊？”徐明浩眼睛无神的看着前方，看金珉奎没反应又接着说，“我都听见了，你们说的，会死吗？”  
“不好说，你情况比较特殊，肿瘤生长速度太快了，尽快做手术风险小一些。”金珉奎顿了很长时间才回答徐明浩。  
“那，金医生，你想和我做爱吗？”  
金珉奎突然急刹车，把徐明浩吓了一跳。  
“你知道你在说什么吗？”金珉奎额头上的青筋暴起，转头盯着徐明浩。  
“知道啊，”徐明浩仿佛变了一个人，一切都看开了似的，把一切都说的云淡风轻，“不做手术，百分百是个死，现在就压迫了垂体，再长大一点还不知道要压迫哪里，做手术，还能活个百分之五十几率，我得上这病这么久都没对谁有过性冲动，唯独你，见你第一面就开始每天在我脑子里转啊转，幻想着一些不切实际的触感来缓解我的病情，你条件那么好，我总不能到死都靠按摩器吧？你说对不对金医生。”  
“我先送你回家吧，回家睡一觉。”金珉奎隐忍的抓着方向盘，“你别这么自暴自弃，不是说不能治。”  
“话说，金医生，你只是我见过一面的心理医生而已，你没必要单独陪我体检吧？你别是对我有意思吧？”  
堂堂心理医生被患者说中了心事，金珉奎有些不知如何开口，“到了，下车。”

04  
徐明浩被金珉奎带回了家，刚进门徐明浩就被顶到了门板上，金珉奎英气的脸不由分说的压了下来，贴上来的唇却没有预想的那么急切，反而带着一丝温柔，舌头轻巧的撬开徐明浩的贝齿，知道吻到徐明浩快要不能呼吸，金珉奎才放开他。  
“你确定要和我发生关系吗，明浩？”金珉奎像一头猛兽一般盯着徐明浩，把徐明浩盯得脊背发毛，但那虚无飘渺的欲望又不争气的从四面八方像小腹聚集。  
金珉奎松开了徐明浩，给徐明浩到了一杯水，“其实，你别看我是心理医生，我也是个病人。你没发现吧，我偷偷观察你有半年的时间了，我觉得我应该是喜欢你，可我感觉不到心动，而且把你视为一定要吃到的猎物。所以那次你给我打电话我才会那么奇怪。我在见到你的每分每秒都想让你在我面前自慰，然后再把你压在身下。我和你比起来更奇怪一点吧。我一直在等，等我自己感受到真正的心动，但没等我感受到心动，我就等来了你，你还生病了。我这鬼样子，我怕我伤害你。”金珉奎越说越委屈，全然没有了精英的气场。  
金珉奎这一大段自白把徐明浩听楞了，“总结一下，就是你喜欢我好久了，但是因为自己有病，所以一直没来搭讪是吗？”  
金珉奎点了点头，控制不住自己的手在徐明浩身上游走。  
“我要是不知道你是个心理医生，我可能会以为你是个憨憨，意识到喜欢我了还不来表白，天天听墙根，你早一个月来找我，我就不用靠按摩棒过日子了！你个大木头！”  
“你咋突然不害羞了，在医院的时候可是连性字都说不出来啊？”  
“老子都快死了还在乎这个干什么？一句话，金医生，你接受我的做爱申请吗？我快受不了了，那感觉又来了。”

金珉奎抱着人就往浴室跑，衣服脱了一路，嘴唇从脖颈到胸膛，再从胸膛一路向下，来到禁忌之地。  
“自慰给我看吧，宝贝，就像你平常自己弄的那样。”金珉奎的声音因为欲望而沙哑，下身那物灼热的撑满了裤裆。  
徐明浩被金珉奎亲的七荤八素，蚀骨的欲望牵动着他抚上自己的前端，纤细的双手在粉嫩的阴茎上快速运动，另一只手涂满了润滑，在穴口绕着圈，整日的情欲让穴口不用太过费力就能容纳下两根手指，他抓过金珉奎的手，把他的手指送了进去，一根，两根，三根，金民奎的手很大，才三根手指就把褶皱撑的平滑，手指上的薄茧一下下刮在柔软的肠壁上，令徐明浩发出一声声满足的喟叹。

金珉奎提枪进入的时候，把徐明浩疼的不行，金珉奎太大了，避孕套用最大号的还有些紧，只进入四分之一，徐明浩就觉得自己要从中间劈开了。但燃烧的情欲让他一下坐到了底，正好顶上他的敏感点。金珉奎等徐明浩适应了一会就加快了频率，徐明浩细碎的呻吟终于不再是隔着墙板听到，而是真真切切就在耳边，一声声勾人魂魄。  
金珉奎意外的在做爱时没有那么多话，把徐明浩全身吻得青青紫紫的，眼角也被逼出了生理性泪水。徐明浩沉在了没顶的快感里，金珉奎一下一下的顶着他的敏感点，咬着他的耳垂加速了胯下的动作，“宝贝，我要射了。”  
“啊......”徐明浩绷着脚尖，尖叫着和金珉奎一起射了出来。  
徐明浩被金珉奎搞到虚脱，没有一丝一毫的力气再产生情欲。  
徐明浩在金珉奎家留宿，金珉奎在黑暗里摸着徐明浩毛茸茸的头顶，“做手术吧，宝贝，我给你找最好的医生，一定可以治好的。”  
“嗯。”  
这天徐明浩做了患上性瘾后的第一场美梦。

05  
半年后  
很幸运，徐明浩患上的脑肿瘤是良性的，又长在一个比较容易剥离的位置，手术很成功，金珉奎休了一个月的假，每天给住院的徐明浩换着花样带病号餐，徐明浩因为性瘾而过度消耗的体重被金珉奎不到一个月就喂了回来，甚至还涨了几斤。亏得金大医生悉心的照顾，徐明浩恢复的很好。  
两人顺理成章的在一起这半年，金珉奎病态的心理在徐明浩被推进手术室的瞬间消失于风中，什么感觉不到心动都是病娇。

“小徐又来给金医生送饭了？”  
“嗯呢李姐，他昨天值夜班。”  
轻车熟路的进了金珉奎的办公室，金珉奎趴在桌子上睡着了，打理整齐的头发睡的乱哄哄的。徐明浩戳了戳他，“起来吃饭了。”  
金珉奎忽地一下就起来了，“宝贝你来了啊，想死我了。”  
“你能不能注意一点，金医生。”  
“宝贝亲亲我。”金珉奎张开手臂把徐明浩抱了满怀，唇齿相贴。  
徐明浩摇摇头，心想：真拿金珉奎没办法。

徐明浩的性瘾治好了，却再也逃不掉名为金珉奎的瘾了。


End file.
